Ingenuo
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Después del capitulo 3/ Yurio vuelve luego de la competencia y Minako convence a Yuri de que vaya a hablar con él. /Sí, tal cual.


―¿Acaso... nunca has tenido novia? ―lo dijo de manera escandalosa, como si realmente se sintiera alarmada con la idea. ―¿Ni cuando te fuiste?

―Bueno, la verdad no. ―Yuri vio su rostro, listo para volver a parlotear, y siguió para callarla. ―Pero no es porque no haya podido. Digo, si hubieron oportunidades, sólo que no quise. No tenía tiempo de salir con nadie.

Por la cara de ella, supo que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas.

―¿Y si yo te busco una cita? ―sugirió alegremente.

―¿Qué? ―sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas. ―No.

―Sería fácil. Eres bastante popular ahora.

Yuri sintió un vacío al escuchar eso, y pensó que jamás lograría entender esas relaciones que se basan en el simple interés o el anhelo de robar fama momentánea.

―Sería fácil, pero no sería real. No sería emocionante. Prefiero estar solo, en ese caso. Que alguien me quiera por lo que soy, y no por cuanta gente me admira.―se dio cuenta de que reflexionaba en voz alta, así que se calló.

En ese momento, antes de que Minako pudiera replicar, la puerta se abrió de forma violenta, y unos fuertes pero delicados pasos avanzaron rápidamente por el pasillo, dejando ver a Yurio a través de la puerta entreabierta del salón en que ellos se encontraban. Oyeron también el sonido de las pequeñas ruedas de las maletas, y se miraron extrañados. En especial Yuri, quien pensaba que Yurio ya estaría de vuelta entrenando, muy lejos y enojado con ambos.

Bueno, lo de enojado no estaba seguro, pues del modo en que entró...

Minako le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, hacia la habitación de Yurio. Yuri le abrió mucho los ojos, y ella le frunció el ceño. Entonces Yuri suspiró, pensando en porqué hacían eso.

Se levantó, y ella asintió con la cabeza, conforme.

―Me detesta. ―se quejó él.

―Claro que no. ―dijo ella. ―Sólo está conmocionado. Pensó que ganaría la competencia.

―También yo. ―confesó Yuri. ―También pensé que ganaría.

―Díselo.

―¿Eh?

―Vamos, tal vez es lo que necesita.

―Claro que no.

―Necesita la aprobación de alguien, y Victor no es capaz de verlo. ―esto consiguió la atención de Yuri, pues él tampoco lo había notado. ―Dile lo que piensas.

―No creo que le importe.

―Claro que si. No te dejes engañar por su carácter. En el fondo, tal vez es sentimental como tú. No debes ser tan superficial, como Victor.

Diablos, eso sí estuvo seguro de que jamás lo olvidaría. Eso sí le había llegado. Había pensado antes en que Victor los veía de forma superficial a ambos, encasillándolos, pero nunca se atrevió a reflexionar sobre este pensamiento. Mucho menos a decirlo.

Y en cuando a Yurio... no podía negar que el chico le provocaba diferentes emociones. Lo que más llamaba su atención era, de todos modos, su forma contradictoria de ser cuando estaba con él. Porque a veces estaban a solas, y Yurio se comportaba de forma más relajada, pero cuando estaba Victor, Yurio era violento, ruidoso y siempre estaba a la ofensiva. Y también estaba esa vez en la cascada... sus ojos cristalinos, del color del cielo, su cabello mojado sobre su frente, y esa mirada de completa ingenuidad que le había permitido admirar por apenas unos segundos de descuido...

Sin duda había algo que Yurio no dejaba que los demás vieran en él, cierta inocencia y encanto que no se permitía mostrar en un ambiente tan competitivo. Y Yuri quería verlo, verlo inocente e ingenuo, de esa forma descuidada, con esa mirada que tiene cuando cree que nadie lo está mirando. Quiere verlo como Agape, entregando todo, cada sentimiento mientras este brote por amor. Porque los sentimientos significaban para Yurio una debilidad, mientras que para Yuri, eran una fortaleza.

―Hablaré con él. ―dijo al fin.

―Creí que llorarías. Debiste ver tu cara, estabas complicado.

Yuri sonrió, provocando también en Minako una sonrisa. Se levantó y se encaminó al pasillo para hablar con él.

Se aclaró la garganta, dio unos golpecitos a la puerta y le llamó. No hubo respuesta, y entró de todos modos.

―No me siento de humor para lidiar con tu incompetencia. ―soltó, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se cubría hasta la cara con la ropa de cama, dándole la espalda.

―Sólo vengo a ver cómo estás.

―Feliz, como nunca. ¿Ya te vas?

Yuri se dio una palmada en el rostro. Empezaron con el pie izquierdo, y pensó que lo mejor era empezar desde cero. Tenía veintitrés años, y debía demostrarlos en algún momento. Lo necesitaba, tanto como Yurio necesitaba a veces demostrar la edad que realmente tenía, sin aparentar un carácter tan desagradable y evasivo.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama, y oyó un pequeño gruñido de Yurio que lo hizo sonreír.

―Tú debiste ganar. ―dijo Yuri, logrando que Yurio se incorporara y quedara frente a él, mirándolo con atención. ―Eres más joven, tienes más práctica, más habilidades y más posibilidades. Lamento quitarte esto, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo.

Yurio bajó la vista y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Yuri pensó que estaba llorando, pero se dio cuenta de que realmente reía.

―Claro que no estoy enojado contigo, qué tonto eres. ―dejó de reír y volvió a hablar. ―Y si debiste ganar. Digo, era una competencia, y lo hiciste mejor que yo. Aunque sólo esta vez.

Yuri sonrió, y el chico volvió a hablar.

―Además, hiciste un excelente Eros. Hasta yo sentí que se humedeció mi ropa interior.

Fue acallado por una almohada que chocó contra su rostro, y Yuri se rió un buen rato, más por nervios que porque realmente le pareciera divertido lo que dijo.

―¡Ya! ―trataba de parar la risa de Yurio, cuando él seguía riendo. ―Eres insufrible.

Yurio volvió a ponerse serio.

―Mi... mente se nubló en ese momento. Me concentré tanto en la coreografía, en no fallar, que olvidé sentirla e interpretarla.

Eso era una reflexión bastante sincera por parte suya, y Yuri se sintió contento de que le estuviera contando ese tipo de cosas.

―Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a sentirla. ―dijo, y la cara de Yurio le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. ―Digo, no. Dios, eso sonó muy mal. Yo... lo que quiero decir...

Ahora fue a él a quien callaron con una almohada en la cara.

―Esto ya se puso incómodo, vete de mi habitación. ―Yurio lo echaba, pero estaba relajado y riendo, y Yuri decidió hacerle caso.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, aún con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Minako iba en ese momento por el pasillo, y le sonrió, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, como orgullosa de que logró salir de ahí sin morir.

* * *

 _Ah, y yo puteando porque tuve que subirlo a Wattpad._

 _Apenas ayer encontré este lugar alejado del ojo de Dios en donde se están acumulando los fanfics de Yuri on Ice, asi que... bueno._

 _Os lo dejo (?)_

* * *

 ** _29/10/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
